La vérité est maintenant là
by Queen Fox
Summary: Karin se sent seule, plus personne est là pour elle, tous le monde la trahit...Mais quelque chose de nouveau, une seule personne va tous changer. Elle va en apprendre plus sur sa vrai vie, les moindre secrets vont être su. Elle va changer mais le changement peut-être bon ou mauvais alors espérons qu'une personne puisse la faire redevenir elle même.
1. Hello Daddy !

Dans la ville de Karakura là où le soleil règne, n'était pas la aujourd'hui il avait fait place a son opposé .

Une jeune fille courait sous la pluie, ses cheveux noirs se collaient à sa peau blanche,les gouttes d'eau glissait sr l'espace de peau nu que laisser entrevoir le tee-shirt en toile ,ses yeux étaient remplit de larmes, des lignes de traits noir coulaient sur son visage, ses mains cachaient ses prunelles de peu que les gens la regardent mais personne était dans la rue, seulement des voitures. Elle les haïssaient tous et en ce moment une particulière, alors qu'elles partageaient le même sang, qu'elles sont dit sœur jumelle Yuzu lui a fait sa, comment a-t-elle pu ?

Tous ce qu'elle voulait c'était hurler, taper, crier, montrer qu'elle n'est pas heureuse, que pour elle tout ce passe mal. La pluie ce faisait plus abondante, elle décida d'aller ce recueillir dans son endroit favoris. Elle monta une colline pour arriver a une sorte de cloche fait de colonne de marbre, elle s'installa sur une des marche protéger par le toit en voûte, caler contre le poteau elle regardait tomber la pluie. Elle renifla, tout va mal dans sa vie. En premier son père et son frère qui sont partit du jour au lendemain a la soul society les laissant seul, ils reviennent mais seulement les jours importants...elle pensait pouvoir se relever grâce a sa sœur, enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait avant sa. C'est vrai que son couple allait mal, Jinta et elle ne faisait pas beaucoup d'effort pour garder la flamme mais elle n'aurait jamais penser que les deux personnes les plu chers a son cœur allait décider de s'aimer. Elle qui venait simplement s'excuser auprès de son petit ami pour l'avoir insulter ce retrouve face a une scène qui ne se passe que dans les films, Jinta et Yuzu s'embrassant. Un soupir puis un sourire crispé qui essaye de retenir d'autre larme, elle qui ne voulait plus pleurer...

Elle fixa sa montre, 18 heure. Demain se sera l'anniversaire de sa mère défunte ce jour là lui permettra de revoir son frère et son père, enfin s'ils ne l'oublient pas comme son anniversaire.

Elle se leva et repartit vers sa maison. Karin est seule à présent.

Le jour se leva sur la ville, dans la maison des Kurosaki, Karin était encore dans son lit et admirait le plafond le dos de la main sur le front, sa sœur jumelle n'était pas rentrer et aujourd'hui était un jour spéciale, l'anniversaire de sa mère. Elle décida de se lever encore tourmenter par a veille et des images pleins la tête elle soupira de chagrin. Elle avait bien changer depuis ses 11 ans, ses cheveux noir lui arrivait mi-dos, un visage au trait fin, des yeux gris et dans tout sa c'était son corps, elle avait pris des formes et ses amis garçons ne la considérer plus comme leur amis mais plutôt comme une futur conquête, elle était devenu plus féminine mais cela ne la déranger pas, si on lui proposait une partie de foot sa ne la dérangeraient pas. Elle descendit dans la cuisine, aucune trace de sa sœur ni du reste de la famille, aucun bruit seul celui de l'horloge. Le mot était dit aucun ne viendrait pour cette journée qui pour eux la plus importante. Elle tourna le regard vers le poster de sa mère, son père en avait amener un double a la soul society. Elle se prépara a partir en pensant qu'a chaque instant une porte pourrait s'ouvrir et deux personnes y entreraient mais ce ne fut pas le cas, une veste en cuir noir, débardeur de la même couleur en dessous et pour accompagner cela un slim de couleur clair et pour chaussure des bottes noir a talon. Elle les haïssaient tous.

-Comment ont ils pu faire sa ? Murmura la jeune fille

Le cimetière était devant elle, montant marche par marche un bouquet dans les mains. Elle chercha l 'allée et au bout de quelques minutes elle trouva la pierre, s'accroupissant devant elle l'observa, des photos étaient posé dessus et les fleurs fanées de l'année dernière aussi, prenant les anciennes et les remplaça par les nouvelles.

-Joyeux anniversaire, maman...

Puis cela ce fit instinctivement, elle parla a la tombe

-Je suis désolé que Papa, Ichigo et Yuzu ne soient pas là, les deux garçons sont partit dans un autre monde tandis que je suis rester avec Yuz' mais elle vient de me trahir.

Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues

-Tu vois, je pleure alors que j'avais dit que j'arrêtais, notre passé nous rattrape toujours... Dis-moi qu 'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Je n'ai jamais rien voulu... Mais bon, c'est la vie. Sourit-elle  
Avant de reprendre

-Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire maman, tu me manques.

Et elle tourna le dos à la pierre, là re voilà partit vers le chemin du retour, le cœur emplit de colère et de tristesse.  
Alors qu'elle marchait vers la sortie une voix l'interpella.

-Tu ressembles comme deux gouttes d'eau à ta mère...

Elle se tourna vers la personne, un homme aux cheveux mi-bleu mi-gris, des yeux noirs et des vêtements en lambeaux.

-Oh excuse moi, je me présente Stayforld, le nouveau dieu de l'enfer

Si elle ne voyait pas les âmes, elle aurait pris cet homme pour un fou

-Comment connaissez-vous ma mère ?  
-Une très vieille amie, tu es bien Karin ?  
-Oui pourquoi ?  
-Ma chère Karin il voudrait mieux pour toi cacher cette énergie  
-Quelle énergie ? Questionna la brune  
Ta colère et ta tristesse, tu te sens seule.  
-Dites moi ce que voulez exactement ?!

Il sourit.

-Rejoins-moi... Je vois que tu te sens seule, ta colère et ta tristesse ne font que te détruire et c'est shinigamis ton enlever déjà deux personnes, nous sommes déjà plusieurs, nous serons ta nouvelle famille. Rejoins-moi silteplait  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Tu as quelque chose qui m'intéresse et puis ta mère ne t'a jamais dis...  
-Elle est morte, mis qu'avais t-elle à me dire ?

Un sourire de plus, il posa une main affectueuse sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et se mit a son oreille

-Tu es ma fille... Ta mère a trompé ton père. Souffla Stayforld

Karin écarquilla des yeux, elle fille du dieu de l'enfer

-Vous n'avez aucune preuve !

Il tira sa manche jusqu'au coude et dévoila une tache de naissance comme celle de Karin.

-Im-Impossible . Bégaya-t-elle  
-Je te donne jusqu'à ce soir pour me retrouver après, c'est fini.

Il disparut laissant une Karin en panique, elle respira fortement et se mit a courir jusqu'à chez elle. Claquant la porte d'entrée faisant sursauter sa sœur jumelle ou alors demi-sœur.

-Karin ?

Elle gravit les marches et entra dans la chambre de ses parents, ouvrant en grand les placards et sortant des boites en carton contenant les affaires de sa mère, elle les renversa sur le sol. Yuzu monta les marches suivant le bruit des cartons et des portes, elle marcha en vitesse dans le couloir et quand elle arriva devant la chambre des parents, elle tomba sur Karin devant une lettre

-Karin ça va ?

Elle s'approcha docilement de sa sœur, elle essaya de mettre une main sur son épaule.

-Ne me touche pas ! Vociféra la brune

Ses lèvres tremblèrent, la blonde ne comprit pas sa réaction

-Ne me touche plus jamais ! Tu mas trahis Yuzu ! Hurla Karin  
-Karin... Essaya la sœur  
-Tu as couché avec Jinta !

Karin sortit en trombe de la chambre avec une lettre dans les mains laissant une Yuzu les larmes aux yeux, la brune se réfugia dans sa chambre en prenant soin de fermer la porte à clé. S'allongeant sur son lit, elle commença sa lecture

_Karin_

_Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que quelqu'un est venue te rendre visite,  
Karin je t'ai mentis depuis le début...Tu n'es pas la fille de Isshin mais celle de Stayforld Diamond  
J'aurais du te le dire mais je n'en avais pas le courage.  
J'ai trompé ton père mais je l'aime  
C'était une erreur de voir cet homme mais mes sentiments ont été plus fort  
Karin, je suis désoler.  
Je t'aime.  
Maman_

Des larmes coulèrent des ses joues...Sa décision était prise.

Des heures étaient passer et elle avait tout préparer. Elle marchait vers le cimetière et au loin elle pouvait l'apercevoir, il était là la regardant un sourire au lèvre, elle s'approcha de son père qui la prit dans ses bras humant l'odeur de ses cheveux.

-Ma chérie...j'étais sur que tu viendrais  
-Après tout on se ressemble

Il rigola et forma un portail.

-Je vais te présenter à ta nouvelle famille


	2. Les changements depuis ma disparition

**Hey Hey ! Oui, cela ait bien longtemps mais remercier mon cerveau qui a décidé que je me mette au boulot, alors me voilà ! J'arrive avec le chapitre 2 ! **

**Ce chapitre va vous montrez ce qui c'est passer après la disparition de notre brune. **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira :D**

* * *

Depuis la disparition de Karin beaucoup de choses ont changés, comme le fait qu' Ichigo et Isshin sont revenu vivre à Karakura, le père qui au seireitei avait reprit sa place à la dixième division avait donné l'ordre à ce qu'on recherche sa fille, mais ne la voyant pas revenir, il sombra dans l'alcool, son fils et sa fille l'aider du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, ils le levaient le matin, l'encourager pour son travail et le soir, ils continuaient, mais rien ne faisait le bonheur de leur père, bien qu'il continue à sourire.  
Pour Ichigo, il était devenu capitaine de la troisième division, son père avait tous avouer sur Karin, le fait que ça ne soit que sa demi-sœur, et qu'elle n'est pas la jumelle de Yuzu, la brune doit avoir à présent dix-huit ans, il devait se l'avouer, il ne savait même plus à quoi elle ressemblait, enfin juste son visage de treize ans, Yuzu lui avait décrit en quelques mots, mais il n'arrivait pas à se l'imaginer.  
Il en voulut aux deux personnes de sa famille restante, Yuzu qui avait créé cette histoire et son père qui n'avait jamais rien dit, mais il se rendit compte qu'il était aussi concerné dans cette fugue, il n'était pas là pour elle.  
Quant à Yuzu elle se sentit mal, très mal. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait pris comme décision de faire apparaître ses pouvoirs pour retrouver son sœur disparu, son père et son frère n'étaient pas encore revenu alors elle avait décidait de demander à une personne à qui elle n'aurait jamais pensait parler, Urahara, c'est comme ça qu'un dur entraînement commença, mais alors qu'elle pensait être un shinigami, comme le reste de sa famille, elle se révéla être une Quincy, ce fut alors qu' Ishida apparut dans l'entraînement et lui révéla que sa mère était l'une des leurs, un choc pour la jeune fille qui découvris peu à peu les hollow et ce qui en suit.

Aujourd'hui est un jour banal dans la famille Kurosaki, c'est-à-dire, Travail et recherche.  
Assise sur le rebord d'un toit d'immeuble, Yuzu faisait aller ses jambes dans le vide, derrière elle, son frère regardait les alentours à la recherche de l'énergie de Karin.

-Grand frère... Commença Yuzu avant de se faire couper  
-Yuzu ! Je ne veux pas savoir...  
-Ichigo. Plaida la jeune sœur  
-Je ne veux pas perdre espoir. Elle peut être partout.

La blonde se mit à regarder son frère, il tournait sans cesse la tête, elle ne savait même pas s'il prenait le temps d'observer.

-Cela fait deux ans qu'elle est partie, deux ans que vous cherchez, laissé les capitaines retournaient à la soul society. Comme tu l'as dit, elle peut être partout mais pas dans Karakura  
-... Tu dois avoir raison.  
-Ichigo, je vais continuer à chercher par moi-même, je pense engager un détective, les capitaines et toi doivent rentrer dans vos divisions, le seireitei vous attend.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du roux.  
De l'autre côté de la ville, un homme aux cheveux blancs faisaient de même que le grand frère, il surveillait chaque agitation venant du bas de l'immeuble, ses yeux turquoise ne laisser échappés aucun individu. Près de lui, une jeune femme rousse aux formes imposantes buvaient du saké.

-Capitaine pourquoi avoir accepté cette mission, est-ce parce que vous vous êtes attaché à Karin ? Taquina Matsumoto  
-Ne dis pas des sottises ! J'ai accepté cette mission, car le capitaine me la demandé.

C'est vrai qu' Isshin avait repris la division, mais il partage cette tache avec Histugaya, c'est ainsi que Rangiku se retrouva avec deux capitaines, un autoritaire et un autre détendu, mais qui s'est temps si sombre dans l'alcool.  
Alors qu'ils pensaient rien trouver, une énergie passa.

-Capitaine ! Appela la rousse  
-J'ai senti moi aussi, poursuivons là. Ordonna le garçon

Ils se mirent à courir sur les toits des immeubles tout en suivant l'énergie spirituelle qu'ils avaient détectée.

-Toshiro ! Appela une voix

La personne les rattrapa bien vite, dans ses bras une jeune fille, un grognement sortit de l'homme aux cheveux blancs. Puis deux autres personnes arrivèrent, Ikkaku et Yumichika

-C'est capitaine Hitsugaya ! Corrigea le capitaine au roux  
-Si tu veux, tu as senti cette énergie spirituelle ?  
-Oui, on pourrait même la sentir à des km à la ronde. Répliqua le chauve  
-Vous pensez qu'elle émane de qui ? Demanda Rangiku  
-Je ne sais pas, mais je ne l'ai jamais senti, elle n'appartient pas à un shinigami de la soul society.

Les minutes qui suivirent furent de la course-poursuite jusqu'à trouvé cette énergie, eux qui étaient descendus sur le sol, ils durent remonter sur le toit d'un immeuble bien plus haut que les autres.  
Assise sur le rebord de pierre, une personne, une capuche noire sur la tête, on ne voyait pas son visage, mais les lignes de son corps démontraient que c'était une femme, sous cette veste fermée, on pouvait apercevoir des formes, elle était habillée de noir, de la tête aux pieds, dans son dos, un énorme katana, bien plus grand que celui du roux. Sentant une présence, elle leva de quelque peu la tête, ses lèvres étaient colorées en un rouge bordeaux, un sourire en coin naquit sur cette peau blanche.

-Cette puissance émane d'elle ? Demanda Yuzu  
-Oui. Souffla le garçon aux cheveux blancs avant de reprendre. Je suis le capitaine Hitsugaya de la dixième division, qui es-tu ?!

Le sourire en coin de la jeune fille s'agrandit.

-Je sais qui tu es, je ne vous dirai pas mon nom.  
-Pourquoi ?!  
-Je n'en ai pas l'envie.  
-Je ne te le demande pas, je t'ordonne de me dire qui tu es et d'où tu viens !

La jeune fille se mit à rire, tout le monde restaient bloqué sur elle, le capitaine aux cheveux blanc commença à s'énerver.

-Ce n'est pas à la mode le noir. Confia l'homme efféminé

Le jeune homme laissa un silence pesant sur le toit de l'immeuble, mais le souffle de rire de la jeune fille le fit disparaître.

-Je reprends qui es-tu et d'où viens-tu ?! Hurla le capitaine exaspéré de la situation  
-Vous le saurez bientôt, on se reverra très vite. Sourit-elle

Elle se laissa tomber en arrière, amenant au petit groupe de s'approchait du bord pour l'observer longeait les vitres de verre du bâtiment, elle les regardaient avec un sourire moqueur. Ils la virent redescendre sur le béton du trottoir, levant la tête elle les toisa une dernière fois avant de partir.

-Nous devrions, nous pas la poursuivre ? Demanda Yumichika  
-Ça ne servirait à rien, comme elle l'a dit, on se reverra. Il vaudrait mieux rentrer à la soul society pour prévenir le général Yamamoto  
-Tu penses que c'est une menace ? Demanda le roux  
-Quel idiot ! Bien sûr que oui, sinon elle nous aurait dit son nom !  
-Et le chauve, tu te calmes ok ! Insulta Ichigo avant de reprendre. Elle aurait pu être seulement de passage !  
-Non, avec Yamamoto qui a fait une nouvelle loi sur l'identification depuis l'attaque des arrancars, chaque shinigamis qui passe doivent s'enregistrer, on aurait su qui s'était.  
-Je vais aller voir Urahara pour savoir s'il sait des choses, continuer vos recherches de vos côtés.

Hitsugaya hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, Ichigo disparut en shunpo tenant dans ses bras la blonde tandis que le capitaine fit volte face suivit de près par les trois autres shinigami.  
En bas de l'immeuble, les mains dans les poches de sa veste noire, la jeune fille se sentait invisible face à ce petit monde, dans une ville aussi grande que Karakura, qu'importe ce que vous êtes, ils ne font pas attention à vous.  
Elle tourna dans une ruelle plutôt sombre, certes les rayons du soleil éclairaient certaine parties. Enlevant sa capuche, on découvrit une jeune fille aux yeux noirs, des lèvres aux allures pulpeuses recouvertes de ce rouge bordeaux qu'avaient remarqué le petit groupe d'amis, elle sortit de sa poche arrière de son jean, un téléphone, elle y pianota quelques secondes avant d'entendre des pas, un homme s'approchait une capuche sur la tête de couleur bleue.

-T'es déjà là, je pensais être le premier.  
-Tu as été repéré ? Demanda-t-elle  
-Elle m'a suivie, mais j'ai fait le plus vite que je pouvais et j'ai du mal à avouer, mais elle courrait plutôt vite, et toi ?  
-Je suis tombé nez à nez avec eux.  
-Je n'ai pas senti ton énergie se libérer donc j'en conclu qu'il n'y a pas eu de combat.  
-On devrait rentrer avant qu'un des leur décide de nous retrouver.

La jeune fille prit dans sa main un sifflet, sur celui-ci était gravé un mot venant d'une langue ancienne ''enfer'', elle y souffla. Un cercle rouge se forma autour d'eux.

-Dire qu'on était venu juste acheté une brique de lait... Soupira l'homme

Le trou les aspira, ne laissant aucune trace de leur passage dans cette ruelle, leur énergie disparue de Karakura.

Dans la petite boutique d' Urahara, une Yoruichi essoufflée essayait tant bien que mal à rester debout, mais ses jambes démontrées son épuisement, elle trembler. Tessai arriva bien vite déposant sur la petite table de bois, un rafraîchissement pour la jeune femme, derrière elle, Urahara gardé le silence, tout en se faisant du vent avec son éventail.

-Je l'ai poursuivis pendant des heures, il sentait depuis le début ma présence et pourtant, je faisais en sorte de cacher mon reaitsu.  
-Yoruichui connaissais-tu cette énergie ?  
-... Elle ne m'était pas inconnue

Alors que les deux jeunes gens discutaient, Tessai fit irruption dans la pièce, le propriétaire du magasin le toisa, se demandant ce que voulait l'homme.

-Patron, Ichigo est ici.

L'homme hocha la tête avant de répondre tandis que sa partenaire buvait son lait encore froid.  
Le roux entra dans la salle et s'installa à la table où le cuisiner lui offrit un thé avant de repartir dans le magasin à ses tâches quotidiennes.

-Ichigo ! Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?  
-Urahara, ne fais pas l'innocent, tu sais pourquoi je suis là, tu as senti cette puissance.

Un sourire taquin fit son apparition sur le visage de l'homme de son côté Yoruichi léché les bords de son verre à la recherche de gouttes de lait tout en écoutant la discussion entre les deux hommes.

-Je l'ai senti, Yoruichi est parti à la poursuite d'un.  
-Il y en avait plusieurs ?!  
-Tu n'aurais pas pu le sentir d'où tu étais, il caché son énergie, celle que tu as poursuivie se laisser à l'air libre. Intervint Yoruichi  
-As-tu reconnu la personne ? Demanda le roux  
-Non, je n'ai pu voir son visage, il portait une capuche, mais en tout cas, j'ai déjà vu cette énergie quelque part, mais où, cela reste un vrai mystère. Je suis désolé de pas pouvoir t'en dire plus.  
-Ce n'est pas grave, c'est déjà un début, Toshiro va chercher des informations de son côté. Urahara ?  
-Humm. Répondit l'homme en levant la tête  
-Est-ce une nouvelle menace ?  
-Seul le temps nous le dira mon cher Ichigo, il est temps que tu rentres, le soleil va bientôt tomber.

Se levant du sol, il prit la sortie.  
Le roux rentra vite, reprenant son corps d'humains, il s'allongea sur son lit, essayant d'oublier les dernières histoires. Alors qu'il commençait à rêvasser, il sentit un corps se coller un sien, ne prenant même pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux, il le serra dans ses bras, respirant son odeur.

-Où étais-tu ? Quand je me suis réveillé, tu n'étais plus là.  
-Tu te couche-tard et te réveilles tard, on n'a pas trop le temps de se croiser et puis je devais aller voir le capitaine Ukitake.  
-Je suis content que tu sois là.

Le garçon déposa un baiser sur le front de la personne, celle-ci sourit et s'enfonça encore plus dans les bras du roux.

-Dis Rukia.  
-Oui ?  
-Tu penses que je devrais arrêter mes recherches ?  
-Je ne pense pas, elle pourrait réapparaître à n'importe qu'elle moment. Ne perds pas espoir.

Ichigo se mit à regarder sa petite amie avec tendresse, c'est vrai qu'elle a toujours était là, depuis le début, lors de la disparition de Karin, elle était encore plus présente, c'est à ce moment-là que leurs sentiments se sont renforcés et bien vite, ils furent un couple. Il embrassa la jeune fille pour la remercier.

-En rentrant de la soul society, j'ai croisé Hitsugaya, il m'a prévenue d'une menace, là quelle ?  
-On ne sait pas si c'est une menace, c'était cette après-midi, on a trouvé une intrus à l 'énergie spirituelle et elle n'a pas voulu nous dire son nom, elle a aussi mentionné qu'on se reverrait bientôt.  
-Je vois... On verra ce que donnent les informations. Je crois que je vais m'endormir, je suis tellement fatigué.

Sous un étirement, la brune s'enfonça dans le coussin près de son petit ami qui eut un rire, mais qui par la suite disparu pour laisser place à un sourire, le garçon prit place dans son lit et laissa Morphée l'emportait en compagnie de Rukia.

-Ichigo... Oups. Sourit Yuzu en fermant la porte avant de repartir dans la cuisine

La jeune fille descendit les escaliers, à la table, toujours la même expression de désespoir sur le visage, son père tenait un verre d'alcool, près de lui la bouteille à moitié vide.

-Elle ne reviendra pas, elle ne reviendra jamais. Souffla-t-il

Il répéta cette phrase comme une chanson, jusqu'à en dormir, Yuzu prit le verre et commença la vaisselle tandis que son père dormait sur la table.

On connaît tout le monde des morts, appelés aussi l'enfer, ses différents niveaux, ses gardiens qui mangent ces humains, l'enfer, un monde désastreux.  
Le dernier niveau, c'est là que se dirigent ces deux personnes, ce cinquième niveau est fait de feu et de terre rouge, mais au milieu de tous ça, se trouve un manoir, si grand qu'on ne serait compte les pièces autour d'elle seules les plantes poussent, on ne sait comment.  
Devant la porte en bois se trouvait une enfant, elle souriait en voyant les deux personnes s'approchaient au loin, elle courut dans le manoir, prévenir le petit monde qui vivaient dedans.

-Grimmjow et Karin sont rentrés ! Cria-t-elle

L'homme à la capuche bleu l'enleva laissant apparaître des cheveux bleus, l'ancien arrancar avait rejoins l'enfer et pour seul explication, il s'ennuyait alors il voulait un divertissement.  
Il est devenu plutôt proche de la brune, devenant des meilleurs amis.

-Tu as vu ton frère ? Demanda le bleu  
-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?  
-Ta tête, tu as l'air énervé.  
-Ce n'est pas mon frère qui me met dans cet état, mais ma sœur.  
-Ha, tu m'as jamais raconté cette histoire.  
-Tu n'as pas besoin de la connaître, tout ce que tu as savoir, c'est que je la déteste.

L'homme acquiesça.  
Ils entrèrent dans le manoir dans chaque coin et sur les marches des personnes les regardaient dont la petite fille.

-On attaque quad ? Questionna Karin

Le père descendit à ce moment-là, regardant les deux arrivant une poche plastique en mains contenant les courses.

-Demain. Annonça-t-il

Le silence fut dans la salle, voyant que cela peser, Grimmjow leva la poche.

-Qui veut du lait ?

* * *

**Bon, on finit avec une touche à la Grimmjow comme je l'avais dis plus haut c'est surtout pour vous montrez les changements, l'action arrive au chapitre 3. Je ferrais tous pour vous le postez la semaine prochaine, le samedi ou plus tôt, cela dépend de mon inspiration, mais excusez moi si je le poste plus tard. **

**J'espère que tous cela vous à plût.**

**Kiss de Queen Fox **

**Review ? **


	3. Préparation et RIP Poupoune

**...ok tranquille je peux y aller...Nop ! (se prend une chaussure taille 45 avec un bout pointue et une semelle de 5 cm) **

**Désolé, vraiment mais l'inspi était pfiou parti, elle a prit des jours de vacances, sans même demander ! **

**Sorry mais me voilà avec BEAUCOUP d'idées. Les jours de vacances ont pas mal aidé ;)**

**Je vous raconte ce qui m'est arrivée tout de même, j'avais commencé à écrire mon chapitre, GROS BEUG de Gilbert (Ordinateur) et piouf 5 PAGES D'ÉCRITURES PARTIS ELLES AUSSI EN VACANCE MAIS POUR TOUJOURS, J'AI DUS TOUS REFAIRE...Vous pouvez huer sur Gilbert... il le mérite...l'enculé.**

**Bref me voici ! **

**Avec le nouveau chapitre ! **

**Bonne lecture los amigos !**

* * *

Le jour venait à peine de se lever à la Soul society que tout le monde s'activaient.  
Les capitaines s'avançaient vers leurs divisions prêt à remplir des piles de rapports et donner des ordres qui ne serviraient à rien.  
Ichigo qui était rentré hier marchait en direction de sa division, lui aussi était devenue capitaine, capitaine de la neuvième division, celle qui s'occupe de la sécurité du seireitei, il a choisi Hisagi comme vice-capitaine, lui qui a l'habitude d'exercer dans ce domaine, notre rouquin a pas mal besoin d'aide, car Kenpachi n'hésite pas à un seul moment à venir se battre.  
C'est vrai, Ichigo se sent bien ici, mais à la perte de sa sœur, il ne savait plus pour qui ou quoi il se battait.  
Dans la dixième division, c'était une autre atmosphère.  
Cette division était devenue assez spéciale, elle avait à sa tête deux capitaines, Isshin et Hitsugaya.  
Le père de famille était affalé sur sa table, autour de lui, des feuilles vierges qui n'attendaient qu'à être rempli, mais rien ne pouvait le détacher de la photo de Karin, elle était bébé à ce moment-là, elle souriait. Sa main tira vers lui une bouteille d'alcool datant de son mariage, mais une autre main vint l'arrêter.

-Arrêtez de boire.  
-Toshi' lâche ça. Soupira l'homme  
-Non, vous avez vos rapports à remplir et Matsumoto s'est encore enfuie, alors on est que tous les deux !  
-Crie pas, ne crie pas...

L'homme leva la tête, c'est vrai qu'en deux ans ce gamin avait bien grandi, tout le seireitei a était surpris par ce changement, Toshiro devait faire la taille d'Ichigo, ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi blanc, son corps qui autrefois était fin, c'était musclé.

-Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça.  
-Bonjour tout le monde.

Se tournant vers la porte, Isshin vit Yuzu, la jeune fille venait apparemment de se réveiller. C'est vrai que la famille avait préféré l'amenait ici, au moins elle serait en sécurité. Derrière elle se trouvait Ichigo en compagnie de Rukia. Le fils se plaça derrière le père et jeta la bouteille dans la poubelle.

-Elle ne reviendra pas comme ça.  
-Est-ce qu'elle va revenir au moins ?

[ENFER]

Au manoir, l'ambiance était très différente, très différente.  
Une personne courait dans les couloirs du premier étage à la recherche d'une cachette, il riait à gorge déployée.

-Vous ne me rattraperez jamais ! Hurla-t-il

C'est ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce qu'une porte vînt interférer dans sa course. La personne qui avait ouvert la porte le regardait avec sourire.

-Grimmi que fait-tu ?

Grimmjow regardait l'enfant, elle se nommait Prima Rose et c'était la plus jeune du groupe, c'était une vraie poupée vivante avec son style baby doll et son teint de porcelaine, mais cette enfant était sournoise et très joueuse. Des pas se rapprochèrent de l'enfant, il reconnut la chevelure de jais, Karin, jamais il ne penserait avoir une relation fraternelle avec cette fille, la considéré comme une sœur alors qu'elle est issue de la famille de son ennemi.

-Yop Grimmi. Le salua-t-elle  
-Tu cherches encore les embrouilles ? Demanda Prima

Les heures s'écoulèrent calmement dans le manoir, jusqu'à ce que Stayforld réunissent toute sa famille dans l'entrée. Karin ne prit même pas le temps de saluer tout ses frères et sœurs, accompagné de Hyun qui est justement l'une des filles de la maison, elles s'essayèrent sur le sol froid de hall.  
Hyun était assez proche physiquement de Karin, toutes deux possédaient de longs cheveux noirs qui leur arrivaient aux hanches, si les yeux de l'ancienne Kurosaki étaient passait du gris au bleu, pour sa nouvelle sœur, il était toujours aussi foncé, leurs corps étaient approximativement les mêmes, malgré que Hyun est plus de forme et que Karin ait de plus grandes jambes, ce que sa sœur jalousait.  
C'est vrai que Karin était devenue une très jolie femme, âgée de 18 ans, 1 an de plus que Yuzu, car oui, Karin était plus vieille que son ancienne sœur. Elle avait hérité des lèvres pulpeuses de sa mère, du teint pale de l'enfer et le caractère de son père. La puberté et l'enfer en avaient fait une femme superbe.

-Je vais envoyer 6 d'entre vous dans le seireitei. Annonça le père

Il se mit à regarder la foule comme s'il n'avait pas déjà réfléchi à ceux qui devaient y aller.

-Karin, Grimmjow, Prima, Fay, Bason et Fichtr, allez-vous amusez

Sous un hochement de tête, tout le monde repartit à leurs occupations tandis que ceux qui devaient partir montèrent dans leurs chambres. Fermé dans sa chambre en compagnie de ses deux sœurs, Karin cherchait ses katanas.

-Comment tu vas faire ? Posa Fay  
-De quoi ?

Si elles n'étaient que quatre filles dans la maison Fay était la plus âgée de toutes, elle jouait le rôle de la mère.  
C'était une femme au corps semblable à celui de Rangiku, ses cheveux prune étaient attachés en deux couettes aux anglaises parfaites, ses lèvres étaient peintes d'un rouge foncé tandis que ses yeux étaient maquillés de noir.  
Fay était déjà habillée depuis le matin même, elle ne portait qu'une veste qui devait servir de tee-shirt par la même occasion, celle-ci lui cintrée la poitrine, comme bas un jean noir et des chaussures des plus banales.  
Quand Karin fut enfin habillée sa sœur ne se gêna pas pour l'observer, s'admirant dans le miroir la brune essayait de déterminer si la tenue lui permettait de bouger comme elle le souhaite.  
Elle était vêtue de noir, de la tête aux pieds, comme haut, un simple débardeur, recouvert d'une veste en cuir à capuche, un jean huilé sans poche et des cuissardes.  
Grimmjow entra, prêt lui aussi, un jean qui noir, et une veste qui laissait apercevoir toute sa musculature. Il jeta un regard à ses sœurs et se permit un sifflement avant de jeter a Karin une ceinture de cuir sombre qui s'empressa de l'attachait à sa taille, elle y rangea soigneusement 3 fourreaux, un noir, un blanc et un rouge sombre.  
Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son bassin où se trouvait la marque de son classement dans la famille, le numéro 2, Grimmi est le 3, Prima le 9, Fay porte le 7, Bason alias la brute le 11 et Fichtr le 8. Dans la famille, ils ne sont que 11, 4 filles et 8 garçons en comptant le père.  
Entassé dans la chambre de Karin, les six « soldats » se posaient des questions mutuellement.

-Au fait sœurette si tu tombes sur un membre de ton ancienne famille, tu fais quoi ? Questionna Fichtr  
-Cela dépend de qui j'ai en fasse, et puis tu as entendu papa, pas de mort en ce qui concerne un capitaine.  
-Il faut garder les meilleurs pour la fin. Se moqua Fay

Fichtr ressemblait pas mal à Stayford avec ses cheveux gris en bataille, il portait un bandage sur l'œil droit, son corps était fin mais musclé, et il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer sa force.  
Bason qui était à côté de lui est son exact opposé, grand, musclé, un teint foncé, on pouvait le comparer à un catcheur.

-Si c'est ta sœur ? Provoqua Grimmjow  
-Rectifie ce que tu viens de dire, cette chose n'est pas ma sœur. Si je la croise et bien... Je la blesserais jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne la mort et pile au dernier moment, je m'en irai.  
-Tu es bien ma sœur ! S'écria le bleu

Sous l'appel de leur père, tout le monde descendit. Devant la porte du manoir, Stayforld les regardaient descendre, il a toujours considéré ses gamins comme ses propres enfants et au milieu d'eux se trouver le sang de son sang, l'héritière de toute sa fortune.  
Il les regarda partir un par un, quand ce fut le tour de Karin, celle-ci lui sourit.

-Amusez-vous bien ! Hurla Hyun de son balcon  
-Revenez pour le dîner, ce midi c'est frite ! Hurla le père  
-Youhouu ! Hurlèrent les guerriers

Sur le chemin de l'enfer, les six parlaient de tout et de rien. Karin marchait en compagnie de Grimmjow qui sur son épaule était perché Rose.

-Les gars ! S'écria le bleu  
-Quoi ?  
-On a oublié un truc !  
-Grimmjow arrête de mettre le suspens et accouche ! S'énerva Bason

L'ancien espada prit dans ses bras Prima Rose et la mit au sol.

-LE Jeu !  
-Quel jeu ?  
-Rose, tu veux jouer à quel jeu quand on sera là-bas ?

Tout le monde se mit à ricaner, c'est vrai que lorsqu'il se battait, ils jouaient toujours à un jeu avec leurs ennemis et c'était toujours Rose qui choisissait. L'enfant fit mine de réfléchir en tapotant son doigt contre ses lèvres.

-Pourquoi pas à cache-cache ? S'enquit-elle  
-Pourquoi celui-là ? Demanda Fay en commençant à marcher suivi de la troupe qui écouter l'enfant.  
-Il est plutôt marrant, je trouve.  
-Et qu'elles sont les règles ma belle ? S'impatienta Fichtr  
-Disons que vous vous séparez tous dans la zone du jeu, vous vous cachez jusqu'à ce qu'ils vous trouvent, et si c'est eux, vous les combattez. Par contre si c'est moi, et bien, je resterais avec vous pour la suite du jeu.

-Ça me tente. Avoua Karin  
-Attendez ce n'est pas tous, tout ennemis mis au sol comptera des points, des shinigamis ordinaires comptent 1 point, un vice-capitaine, 5 points, et un capitaine 10 points.  
-On peut faire des équipes ? Proposa Fay  
-Si vous voulez, mais vous êtes tout de même seul dans un combat, par contre si l'ennemi choisit de vous avoir 1 contre 2, vous pouvez sinon nada. Si vous tombez sur un de vos coéquipiers, il est possible de l'aider en cas de difficulté.  
-Dis moi ma chérie, tu as réfléchi à ce jeu depuis combien de temps ?  
-Depuis que Grimmi s'est pris la porte. C'était un grand combat, chaque jour, il se la prend et le pire, c'est que la porte gagne.  
-T'inquiète, on fait plus gaffe à ces cheveux de Stroumph qu'à une bosse. Ricana Fichtr  
-J'ai oubliais de vous dire, celui qui perd va devoir laver Ulquiorra.

C'est vrai que l'ancien espada avait lui aussi succomber à l'appel de l'enfer, il c'était très vite acclimaté au groupe de la maison.

-Je vais tous faire pour gagner ! S'écria Grimmjow  
-Ne rêve pas Grimmi, t'es même pas capable de tué une araignée, et tu veux t'attaquer à un shinigami ? Se moqua Karin  
-Peut-être, mais comparé à un shinigami, une araignée, c'est plus mignon, tu devrais voir celle que j'ai adopté, elle est toute noire avec un éclair rouge sur le dos.

Les yeux de Fay s'écartèrent tandis que Fichtr ricanait de sa sœur qui lui demandait de se taire.

-Tient donc ça me rappelle celle qu'a découpée Fay avec son sabre, elle avait comme la tienne un éclair rouge sur le dos.

Soudain, le Grimmi que l'on connaissait fort et froid, se transforma en petit garçon.

-Rassure Fay t'a pas fais ça. Pleurnicha Grimmjow devant elle  
-Je suis désolé.

Les bras branlants, l'ancien espada se mit à genoux, les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues tandis que ses frères et sœurs continuaient leur route.

-Poupoune ! Hurla-t-il d'horreur et de tristesse  
-Poupoune... Soupirèrent les membres de la famille

Soudain, le portail vers le monde des shinigamis s'ouvrit.

-On va bien s'amuser.

* * *

**Voila voila, on se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre avec j'espère, BEAUCOUP d'actions et de rebondissement **

**Soutenez Poupoune au 36.30, 10€ la minute, sa coûte cher une tombe en marbre, merde !**

**Désolé des fautes :(**

**Kiss de Queen Fox**

**Review ? **


	4. Cache-Cache dans la Soul Society !

**Hey Hey ! **

**Me revoilà avec la suite, il a était plutôt dur à écrire. **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaire :D**

* * *

Lorsque leurs pieds touchèrent cette terre de sable, l'excitation monta.  
Leurs mains agrippèrent leurs visages, comme si dans les secondes qui aller suivre, ils allaient s'arracher la peau.  
Les doigts posaient sur ses paupières et son bas de visage, Karin sentit un glissement qui était plutôt agréable, comme une caresse.  
Elle ferma les yeux, prêts à les ré ouvrirent pour sentir une autre puissance qui montait en elle, ce n'était plus l'adrénaline du jeu, mais la joie d'un hollow prêt a détruire tout sur son chemin.  
Sa main qui s'était reculée lorsque le masque, c'était former, se referma sur celui-ci, elle aimait sentir cette coque de protection, elle aimait l'amusement que lui offrait celui-ci en cachant son identité.  
Mais ce qu'elle adorait, c'était qu'elle était toujours elle-même, pas de yeux noirs, seulement des bleus, les siens.  
Son masque était blanc tout comme ceux de toute sa famille, il recouvrait la totalité de son visage, mais des lignes venant du crâne plongeaient sur sa paupière, tandis que leur course s'arrêtait net, d'autre passait sur la joue pour aller vers sa jumelle, qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait ses lignes bleues.

-Bon, vous avez bien compris les règles ? Demanda Prima  
-Oui ne t'inquiète pas.

Ils se protégèrent de leurs capuches, Karin portait le Noir, Grimmi' le bleu, Prima Rose la rose pale, Fay un violet allant vers la couleur de ses cheveux, Bason un vert foncé et Fichtr, un bleu roi.  
Alors qu'ils pensaient entrer tranquillement dans le Rukongai, un homme se présenta à eux.

-Comme je le pensais, il y avait bien un gardien. Se moqua Fay

Le gardien était imposant, même Zoom le géant de la maison ne le dépassait pas, mais derrière cette cape de shinigami, l'homme ne possédait qu'un bras.

-Qui êtes-vous ?! Hurla le gardien  
-Ton pire cauchemar... S'amusa Grimmjow s'attirant les foudres du groupe  
-Laisse nous passer et tous ira bien pour ta vie ! Conseilla Fichtr  
-Arrête gamin, tu ne me fais pas peu-

Si Karin avait toujours vu son frère se battre, elle était toujours impressionnée par sa rapidité fulgurante, combien de fois avait-elle essayé de le dépasser et combien de fois avait-elle perdu.  
Fichtr ne prit même pas le temps de saluer une dernière fois le gardien, qu'il lui assena un coup de fourreau dans le torse le propulsant sur la porte qui se fendit par le haut.  
Le gardien se frotta vigoureusement la tête, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.  
Il se releva difficilement, ses jambes ne supportaient plus son poids.

-Bien, nous avons fini de jouer, je vais te dire mon nom avant que tu meurs gamin. Je me nomme Jidanbo Ikkanzaka et je suis le gardien de la porte Ouest.

Prima Rose qui n'était qu'une enfant, fut la première curieuse, elle s'avança près de son frère.

-Dis monsieur le géant, qui t'a donc coupé le bras ?  
-Ma petite, je vais te le dire, c'est un ancien capitaine du nom de Gin Ichimaru , il me l'a coupait alors que je faisais entre un pauvre shinigami aujourd'hui capitaine de la neuvième division, Ichigo Kurosaki.

La petite troupe se tourna alors vers Karin qui derrière son masque souriait, sa main attrapa cette carapace et se l'enleva d'un geste lent.

-Je vais me présenter à toi avant que tu ne sois blessé et laisser pour mort. Tu as autrefois laissé entrer mon grand frère alors je te ferais ma présentation, je suis Karin et je portais le nom de la famille Kurosaki.

Les yeux du gardien s'agrandirent, tout comme sa bouche qui forma un parfait o.

-Tu es donc son sœur disparu, tu viens le voir ?  
-Non. Rit-elle avant de continuer  
-Je suis plutôt là pour détruire tout ce qui passe sur mon chemin. Fichtr, tu peux y aller, j'en ai assez entendu pour aujourd'hui.

Sous un dernier regard pour le géant, la jeune femme remit son masque et se replaça vers ses frères et ses sœurs.  
Fichtr sortit alors son katana, la lame était longue et avait un fourreau gris, le gardien comprit qu'il était l'heure du combat, mais avait, il a peine dégainer une arme, qu'il se trouvait au sol emportant avec lui des morceaux du portail.  
Sa seule et dernière main reposa sur son torse tailladé.  
La lame de son adversaire se planta près de sa tête.

-Je me présente, je suis Fichtr, je suis le numéro 8 de la famille de l'enfer et voici mon zanpakuto, Kyoufuu abunai.  
-La famille de l'enfer ? Gémit le gardien  
-Exactement, retient notre nom, tu risques de l'entendre très souvent.

Le petit groupe traversa le corps du géant qui sombrait petit à petit dans l'inconscience.  
Si l'enfer est aride, le rukongai n'est rien comparer à lui, la température est même agréable pour la famille.  
Une alarme sonna dans toute la soul society, hommes, femmes, enfants, tout le monde se mit à courir dans les rues en voyant le groupe, quelques secondes plus tard, les rues étaient vides, le sable volait par lui-même. Tout était calme, mais dans le seireitei tous bouger, les capitaines se rendirent à leur réunion prêt à débattre sur le sujet d'intrus.  
Tous en vinrent au même point : trouver les âmes et les abattre.

-Je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de commencer. S'amusa Prima Rose  
-Allons-y. Annonça Karin en regardant les alarmes qui rugissaient encore  
-Je me mets alors à compter.

Se mettant face au mur Prima Rose commence le décompte. Les équipes se faisaient lors de la folle course que menaient le groupe. Karin se retrouvait avec Grimmjow qui avait hâte de commencer à se battre.  
Sautants de toit en toit, ils se posèrent sur une des rues du Rukongai, les habitants les regardaient apeurés par leurs trous qui leur servait de fenêtre.

-Tu entends ?

Karin ne put prononcer aucune réponse qu'elle se fit tirer par son frère dans une des maisons, ses habitants furent effrayer mais lorsque Grimmjow mit son katana sous la gorge de la femme, toute la petite fratrie se tut.

-Grimm' t'aurait pu leur dire chut. Murmura la Brune  
-Et puis quoi, je te rappelle que je suis un meurtrier sanguinaire.  
-Ne l'écoutez pas, ce type ne ferait pas mal à une mouche.

Alors que Grimmjow racontait ses aventures de « meurtrier » à la petite famille, Karin observait l'extérieur, ce qu'avait entendu l'ancien arrancar n'était qu'une simple patrouille de shinigami, dire qu'ils auraient pu marquer dix points l'ennuyer fortement. Sous un signe de main, la brune sortit la première suivit de près par Grimmjow qui donnait son numéro à la plus vieille de la famille.

-On aurait pu se faire dix points !  
-T'inquiète-t-on en verra d'autres, tu savais que j'étais une grande star ici ?

Sur cette discussion, le binôme s'éloigna de la rue afin de ne pas se faire trouver.  
Alors que la plus jeune de la famille cherchait la petite troupe, celle-ci avait profité du calme pour enlever son masque qui disparut dès qu'il fut retiré et sa veste qu'elle abandonna dans un coin.  
Ses couettes faites d'une grosse anglaise chacune se laissa dérouler le long du corps de l'enfant, sa robe reprit sa forme normal, elle n'était plus tassé par le tissu de la veste.  
Alors qu'elle essayait de sentir la pression spirituelle de la famille, des pas s'approchèrent.

-Ne bouge plus !

Elle compta, dix shinigamis, deux vices capitaines dont leurs supérieurs et quelque chose de nom connu. Un sourire de satisfaction apparut sur son visage, mais se retroussa en une mine triste, des larmes coulèrent de ses grands yeux.

-Retourne-toi ! Hurla un des capitaines

Se tournant le plus calmement possible, ses larmes de crocodile firent un électrochoc à ses adversaires, la personne qui lui était inconnue s'avança vers elle.

-Que t'arrive-t-il petite fille ?  
-J'ai perdu ma maman, les méchants sont arrivés, tout le monde s'est mis à courir et je l'ai perdu

L'un des capitaines dont elle aurait pu faire une comparaison à une carotte s'avança vers elle, la prenant en dessous des bras, il la posa sur ses épaules.

-Ichigo que fait-tu ?! Hurla l'autre capitaine aux cheveux blancs.  
-Calme-toi Hitsugaya, on va juste aider cette petite.  
-C'est capitaine Hitsugaya, et puis tu ne penses pas que ça puisse être une ennemie.

Les larmes de crocodile de Prima Rose redoublèrent rendant coupable le dénommé Hitsugaya de la tristesse de la petite, il se fit réprimander par sa vice capitaine, qui se présenta sous le prénom de Rangiku et la fille qui était apparemment la petite sœur de ''carotte'' se nommait Yuzu.  
Le visage de l'enfant se transforma, face à elle se trouvait l'ancienne famille de Karin et son ennemi juré, sa sœur.

-Elle ne nous fera rien et puis je ne ressens aucune pression spirituelle.  
-Dis moi, où as-tu vu ta maman depuis la dernière fois ? Demanda la traîtresse  
-C'était plus haut dans les rues...

Sous les informations de l'enfant, tout le petit groupe monta.

-Tu es bien habillé pour habiter dans le Rukongai. Émit Hitsugaya  
-C'est ma maman qui me les a faits, elle a volé beaucoup de tissus pour me la confectionner.  
-Quel est ton prénom ?  
-Prima Rose.

Le capitaine au cheveu blanc savait très bien que cette enfant faisait partie de ce groupe d'intrus, ces habits étaient trop vifs et de trop bonne qualité pour le Rukongai, seul les capitaines et autres pouvaient obtenir une telle qualité de produits.  
L'attitude de Prima Rose n'était pas non plus cachée, l'enfant avait figé sur son visage, un sourire malveillant, comme si tous cela n'était qu'un jeu.  
Mais dans tous cela, Hitsugaya ne pouvait rien dire, Ichigo et Yuzu étaient complètement perdus depuis la disparition de Karin, ils donnaient une confiance totale à tout le monde, ils croyaient tous.  
Bien que Toshiro ne veuille l'avouer, la disparition de la jeune Kurosaki l'avait affecté.  
Durant les premiers mois, il était devenu très caractérielle, ses ordres surpassés ce dont pouvait faire ses jeunes shinigamis, il leur menait une dictature.  
C'est Rangiku qui lui a remis les choses en place, un peu d'alcool, une bonne cuite, et une gifle du matin, il était reparti. Certaines fois, il se revoyait refaire des erreurs, mais il les corrige en suivant, s'excusant mille fois.  
Après tout, Karin était son amie, bien qu'ils ne se vissent que régulièrement et qu'il ne veuille montrait son amitié en vers la jeune fille, il l'aimait bien.  
Aujourd'hui, il a bien changé, finit cet enfant que l'ont traité de nain, il avait la même taille qu'Ichigo, il n'était plus si maigrichon, ses bras s'étaient musclés tout comme son corps, son visage, c'était affiné. Bien qu'il ne veuille se mettre en avant, il faisait fantasmer la plupart des femmes de la Soul Society.  
Alors que Prima Rose pensait rester avec le petit groupe de shinigami pendant un petit moment, la jeune sœur sentit la pression spirituelle de Bason grandir, il ne la révélait pas entièrement, mais il allait attirer le petit groupe, mais ce qui suivit fut pire, toutes les énergies de la famille commencèrent à se libérer, Prima Rose savait exactement où ils étaient.  
L'enfant avait quelque chose de spécial, un pouvoir assez extraordinaire, elle était connectée à chaque membre de la famille, elle voyait ce qu'il se passait et ça seulement lorsqu'ils laissaient leur énergie spirituelle à l'air libre.

-Ichigo sens-tu cette pression ?  
-Oui, c'est la fille à la capuche noire !

Celle qui détenait la capuche noire était Karin, ils ne savaient pas qui elle était, mais c'était leur point de repère. Se connectant à sa sœur, celle-ci se battait contre une femme.  
Karin portait toujours son masque et sa capuche, Grimmjow n'était pas loin, celui-ci s'occupait d'un groupe de shinigami.  
C'est vrai que notre chère brune ne pensait pas tomber directement sur un capitaine aussi vite, mais tant pis, la jeune fille qui était devant elle allait lui rapporter dix points.

-Je suis Soi fon, la capitaine de la deuxième division, qui es-tu ?!  
-Tu n'as pas besoin de connaître mon nom, mais occupe toi de ta survie.

Sous l'emprise de la colère, la guerrière sortie une sorte de gants avec une pique sur l'un de ses doigts.

-Je préfère te prévenir si Suzumebachi te touche deux fois sur une même blessure, tu es morte.  
-Merci, mais celle qui va mourir dans l'histoire, c'est toi.  
-Je répète une dernière fois avant de t'attaquer, qu'elle est ton nom ?  
-Je te le confierais à ton dernier souffle, mais sache que je fais partie de la famille de l'enfer.  
-La famille de l'enfe-

Sous l'étonnement de la révélation, la jeune femme ne vit pas venir le coup de Karin, se prenant dans le ventre, le coup de pied la fit voler a travers les murs, comme quoi le foot servait pas mal.

Elle se fit vite rejoindre par ses subordonnés, qui ont été plutôt maltraité par l'ancien arrancar.  
Mais le mur contre lequel ils se percutèrent était proche du groupe d'Ichigo, ils ne virent en premier qu'un nuage de fumée suivit de gémissement de douleur.

-Soi Fon !

Celle-ci se frotta vigoureusement le dos, tandis que Prima descendit des épaules d'Ichigo afin de rejoindre le sol.

-Vous venez de gagner 20 points ! Annonça-t-elle en l'encontre de Karin et de Grimmjow  
-À qui parles-tu ? Demanda Yuzu  
-Qu'est-ce que vous êtes idiots toi et ton frère, seul le capitaine aux cheveux blancs l'a compris. Je vais me présenter, je m'appelle Prima Rose, je suis la 9e personne de la famille de l'enfer et la plus jeune sœur.  
-Tu fais donc partie des intrus ?  
-Vous êtes très perspicace chez les Kurosaki.  
-Comment connais-tu notre nom ?!  
-Holà les gens !

Sortant d'un des murs cassés, Grimmjow jeta au sol deux shinigamis, son visage n'était plus sous son masque et adieu la veste.

-Grimmjow, tu es vivant ?! Hurla Ichigo  
-Ouaip et je suis en pleine forme.  
-Comment ?!  
-Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir, mais sache que nous sommes encore ennemis. Prima, il est temps que l'on rentre, nous avons fait pas mal de dégâts.  
-D'accord, je dis aux autres de partir. Karin est où ?

Les visages des Kurosaki se transformèrent, ils commencèrent à rembobiner la scène. Karin, Karin fait partie de ces intrus, de leurs nouveaux ennemis, pas possible ça ne pouvait être elle.

-Elle va arriver allons-y. Ichigo, je te souhaite une bonne réconciliation avec ta chère fausse sœur. Ricana le bleu avant de partir par un portail suivit de près par Prima qui saluait le petit monde  
-Ichigo !

Le père Kurosaki arrivait en courant suivit de près par des capitaines.  
Le jeune capitaine se tourna vers son père, prononçant les dernières paroles de Prima. C'est à ce moment-là qu'un vacarme commença, des poids tapèrent le sol.  
Bason s'avança, il tourna à peine la tête et déposa une vingtaine de shinigamis assommés.

-Karin, ils sont partis sans nous.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai les clefs. Fit une voix au loin  
-Ne bougez plus ! Hurla Ukitake  
-Qui es-tu être blanc ? Insulta Bason  
-Bason, arrête, le jeu est terminé.

Traversant les pierres du mur effondré, elle poussa quelques pierres.  
Pour la plupart des shinigamis, cela se passait comme dans un film.  
Derrière ce nuage de fumée, on ne vit tout d'abord que des cheveux volés au vent, puis au milieu de cette poussière, deux yeux bleus scintillant d'excitation. Plus elle avançait plus les formes se définissait.

Karin se présenta à sa nouvelle famille, son casque de Hollow dans la main.

-Karin... Murmura Isshin  
-Il te connaît ? Demanda Bason  
-Mon frère, je te présente mon ancienne famille.  
-Karin que fais-tu avec eux ?! Hurla Ichigo  
-Ferme là. Articula-t-elle

Le jeune capitaine ne sut quoi dire, aucun shinigami ne put répondre à la réponse cinglante de l'ancienne Kurosaki.  
Hitsugaya en profita pour détailler la jeune fille, elle était plus femme, elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, un visage fin, sa peau était blanche tout comme la sienne, ses yeux bleus étaient a présent en colère, ses lèvres bombées se retroussées sous cet amusement, elle était grande et magnifique.  
Il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé ainsi.

-Karin, je veux que tu-  
-Toi, je crois que tu ne comprends pas que ma dernière phrase était encore plus valable pour toi. Riposta la brune à Yuzu

Un gémissement se fit contre le mur, Soi fon se relevait difficilement.

-Tiens, tu es là toi ?  
-Va te faire.  
-Sœurette, on doit y aller, je te répète.

Donnant les clefs à Bason, celui-ci ouvrit une porte menant à l'enfer, c'était un gouffre au mélange rouge et noir qui tourbillonnait sans cesse.  
La brute y entra le premier tandis que Karin resta sur le seuil.

-Un petit message pour toi, Yuzu, alors écoute bien, je ne le répéterais pas. Essaye de ne pas te faire tuer, car la personne qui va te détruire à petit feu, c'est moi et personne d'autre. Je te montrerais mon pouvoir, mais sache que ma lame se plantera dans ton cœur avec lenteur afin que tu connaisses toute la souffrance que j'ai endurée. Adios Ordure ! Clama la brune avant de traverser le portail

Les shinigamis restèrent stoïque, plus personne ne bougea jusqu'à ce que Yuzu se mit à pleurer.  
Tandis que derrière le portail dans le monde des Enfer, Karin riait d'excitation.  
Elle allait la tuer avec amusement

* * *

**Nous voilà à la fin du chapitre :)**

**Je ne sais pour la suite, il faut que l'inspiration me vienne, mais j'ai peut être une idée **

**Alors à bientôt pour le chapitre suivant. **

**Kiss de Queen Fox. **

**Review ?**


	5. La malédiction du lait

**Hey hey...Presque 1 mois que je n'ai pas posté un chapitre, mais les cours me prennent beaucoup de temps et j'avais beau avoir des idées, rien ne me plaisait. Mais voilà le chapitre. **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira, Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Ce matin en se réveillant, Karin sentit une présence dans son lit, si c'était Prima, elle l'aurait su, l'enfant se serait collé à elle recherchant la chaleur. Mais cette fois, c'était autre chose, la main de la personne vint entourer son estomac et elle sentit une tête se frotter sur son dos. Glissant sa main sous son oreiller, elle prit en main une poignée qui lui étais familière, son katana reposait ici depuis son arrivée à l'Enfer, elle dormait avec lui par peur d'une attaque. Alors qu'elle sortit délicatement la lame du fourreau, des ronflements se firent entendre.

-Je n'y crois pas... Soupira-t-elle  
-Moi non plus. Répliqua l'inconnu.  
-Grimmjow, je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?  
-Hyun est venue me jeter du lait ce matin pour me réveiller. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis en calbut, ton lit ne risquera rien.

Sans que le bleu ne puisse continuer sa phrase, il se retrouvait à terre, une batte de base-ball près de la tête. Il avait oubliais avant d'entrer par effraction, car oui, il était entré par la fenêtre, que la brune avait pas mal d'arme. Ça annonçait une matinée plutôt mouvementée pour la famille du manoir.

Du côté des shinigamis, c'était une tout autre atmosphère, la réunion qui avait suivi l''apparition de Karin et de sa nouvelle famille, avait pas mal mouvementé les choses.  
Assis à son bureau, Toshiro essayait de réfléchir tandis que de l'autre côté du mur, se trouvait la famille Kurosaki qui une énième fois se disputés, ça devenant laçant, ils avaient toujours les mêmes arguments, ils se rejetaient la faute de la fuite de Karin, ils hurlaient depuis le petit matin. Cela devenait pesant pour la division. Rangiku avait préféré partir comme à son habitude, Toshiro avait faillit la suivre.  
Lui aussi avait réfléchit sur l'ancienne Kurosaki, elle avait beaucoup changé, elle s'était transformée en femme, et malgré qu'il ne veuille l'avouer, Karin l'attirait, il mettait ça sur ses envies d'homme, mais il voulait savoir comment elle allait, car malgré qu'elle cache ses sentiments derrière un masque de haine, il avait lu pendant quelques secondes de la joie en voyant Ichigo.  
Se remettant à son travail, le jeune capitaine essayait de faire abstraction de la dispute qui éclatait dans la pièce suivante.  
Ichigo avait beaucoup discuté avec Rukia, il ne savait pas comment réagir quand il ferait de nouveau face à sa sœur, la jeune shinigami lui avait conseiller de discuter avec elle, mais au vu du caractère de Karin et son nouveau statut de tueuse, cela allait être difficile.  
Sa sœur émanait beaucoup de puissance, il se demandait s'il pouvait rivaliser contre elle, de plus, elle était à moitié Hollow, ce qui allait être difficile à gérer durant le combat, car la brune avait l'air de le contrôler à sa guise.  
La dispute qui confrontait la famille se calma et tout le monde s'assit sur une chaise à réfléchir sur le futur.  
Depuis le message de sa sœur, Yuzu avait pris peur, elle se disait que Karin ne ferait jamais ça, mais quand elle se rappelait de la colère qu'avait ressentit la brune, elle en avait conclu autre chose, Karin voulait belle et bien sa mort, et en voyant sa puissance, le destin de la blonde était scellé.  
Il fallait le dire, elle avait bien merdé.  
Le père Kurosaki était à la fois heureux et triste. Sa fille allait les détruire, enfin, allait tuer Yuzu, sa vraie fille. C'était trop dur pour lui, alors ouvrant une nouvelle bouteille de saké, il ne prit pas la peine de prendre un verre et bu à même la bouteille.

Dans le manoir, il y avait un conflit, mais pas n'importe lequel, le plus dangereux d'après Rose, le lait. Hyun avait renversé tout le lait sur Grimmjow qui se léchait le bras afin de récupérer les gouttes, il essoré même ses draps au-dessus d'un verre qui se remplissait assez vite.  
Karin regardait son frère boire un mélange de lait, de jus de chaussette et d 'autres choses dont elle ne préfère pas parler.  
Son père entra dans la pièce hurlant sur Hyun qui semblait désemparer face au leader de la famille, il l'ordonna à ce qu'elle aille chercher une autre brique dans le monde des humains, le lait ne se fait pas attendre.

-Tu iras avec Karin ?  
-Quoi ?! Hurla celle-ci  
-C'est un ordre.

Soupirant la brune se leva de sa chaise, amenant avec elle son bol de céréale. Le lait manquait tellement que la plupart de ses frères avaient remplaçait le liquide par du jus de fruit, dégoûtant toutes les filles.  
Montant dans sa chambre, elle se prépara le plus lentement, afin de perdre le plus de temps possible, mais quand Hyun débarqua dans sa chambre habillée et coiffée, elle devait se résigner à la suivre. Affilant une tenue adaptée au monde des humains ce qui se résumait à un jean simple, un débardeur noir qu'elle recouvra d'une veste en cuir et des bottines à talons que sa sœur l'obligea à porter, elle se rendit dans sa salle de bain personnelle. Hyun lui coiffa les cheveux tandis qu'elle se brossait les dents. La ressemblance entre les deux jeunes filles était flagrante, elles étaient comme des sœurs jumelles.  
Ne prenant pas la peine de se maquiller, elle ne posa qu'un rouge à lèvre bordeaux sur ses lèvres.  
Toutes deux se rendirent dans le monde des humains, elles allaient tout de même profiter de leur petite escapade pour se détendre, enfin si les shinigamis n'interviennent pas.  
Arrivées dans le monde des humains, les deux sœurs déambulèrent dans les rues s'amusant comme des folles, Hyun s'extasiait sur chaque vêtement qu'elle voyait, elle rentrait dans les boutiques achetant pour elle et Karin, tandis que la brune essayait de repérer une supérette.  
Sortant d'un des nombreux magasins, Hyun tendit une casquette noire à sa sœur allant en adéquation avec sa tenue du jour.

-Au cas où on se fait repérer.

Prenant le chapeau, Karin l'enfonça sur sa tête tandis que Hyun faisait de même avec une casquette blanche aux écriteaux noirs  
Lisant le mot, l'ancienne Kurosaki ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Killeuse ? Demanda-t-elle  
-Ouaip, avoue t'adore.  
-Complètement.

Continuant leur petite marche, Karin sentit une pression spirituelle familière. Donc ils étaient là, ils avaient appris leur venue. Donnant un coup de coude à sa sœur, la brune lui fit comprendre. Hyun la tira par le poignet dans une immense foule, impossible que les shinigamis les repèrent au milieu de ce monde, elles avaient caché leurs pressions.  
Les voilà entamées un jeu de cache-cache, mais leur mission était de trouver du lait. Voyant au loin une supérette, Karin traîna sa sœur vers celle-ci jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie un visage non pas inconnu.

-Et merde. Chuchota-t-elle  
-C'est qui ?  
-Toshiro Hitsugaya un des capitaines de la dixième division, vaut mieux l'éviter, suis-moi, près de mon ancienne maison, il y avait une supérette.  
-On devrait se manier, dans quelques minutes, ils pourraient nous repérer.

S'enfonçant une nouvelle fois dans la foule, les deux jeunes filles prirent des petites rues tandis que les shinigamis essayaient malgré eux à trouver les intrus.  
Pensant avoir berné la petite équipe, elles arrivèrent à la supérette où l'air frais leur fit un bien fou. Enlevant leurs casquettes, elles prirent la cargaison nécessaire pour la famille. Il ne restait plus qu'a payer et faire comme les sacs de vêtements de Hyun tous dans un portail et après elles pourraient profiter de leur petite escapade.  
Arrivant à la caisse, Karin tira sa sœur sur le côté.

-Quoi ?  
-Ne bouge pas !

Ne comprenant pas, sa sœur lui pointa la direction de la caisse, où un shinigamis parlait avec le caissier.

-Il sait qu'on est là, on fait quoi ? Questionna Hyun  
-Je ne sais pas.

S'enfonçant dans le magasin, Hyun fit tomber un paquet de céréales faisant tourner la tête de tous les shinigamis. Karin était de dos à sa sœur, elle était désespérée.

-T'es sérieuse ?  
-Désolé. S'excusa timidement Hyun  
-Et vous là ! Hurla le shinigami

Prenant un accent étranger, la sœur de Karin essaya tant bien que mal à ce faire passer pour une touriste, ce qui ne réussissait pas puisque le shinigamis avait sortit son épée.

-Je suis Shuhei Hisagi, je suis le lieutenant de la neuvième division, suivez-moi et il n'y aura aucun blessé.

La neuvième division, celle d'Ichigo.

-On fait quoi maintenant ? S'inquiéta Hyun  
-On cours.

Prenant l'un des paquets qui surplomber l'établi, Hyun le jeta sur Hisagi qui n'avait pas bien compris sa situation et préféra rattraper le paquet. Les filles sortirent en courant de la boutique et tombèrent nez à nez avec Toshiro et toute la compagnie.

-Bonne chance à toi sœurette. Souhaita Hyun  
-C'est ce que j'allais te dire. Répliqua Karin

Sans que le petit groupe de shinigami ne puissent comprendre, les deux sœurs se dispersèrent, elles avaient pour interdiction de leur père de se transformer, elles étaient obligé de rester dans leurs corps d'humaines.  
Courant dans l'une des ruelles du quartier, Karin essayait d'aller le plus vite possible, mais en voyant Toshiro et la plupart des shinigamis derrière elle, cela allait être plus dure qu'elle ne pensait.  
Enlevant sa casquette en sautant une des rampes de l'escalier, elle continua sa folle course à travers des magasins, elle cherchait à se cacher jusqu'à ce que les shinigamis perdent espoir.  
Mais son souffle humain s'épuise assez vite, elle avait besoin de se reposer. Sortant d'un énième magasin, elle continua dans des ruelles étroites qui étaient peu fréquentées par la population.  
Elle chercha de nombreuses cachettes, mais la meilleure qu'elle avait trouvée était assez loin, alors il ne fallait pas perdre de temps.  
Elle insulta ses maudit talons que sa sœur avait voulu lui faire porter, ils n'étaient pas adaptés à un exercice pareil.

Peu à peu, elle perdit de vue les shinigamis et vit au loin sa fameuse cachette, sautant par-dessus une barrière, elle tomba les pieds sur l'herbe et se colla contre la surface froide du pont qui menait à l'autre rive. Elle se laissa glisser contre lui, posant ses fesses sur l'herbe fraîche et reprit son souffle lentement. Ses lèvres étaient devenues sèche par sa course.  
Soudain des pas se firent entendre, se levant d'un coup, elle vit passer la troupe de shinigamis, ils courraient dans une autre direction, plus loin qu'elle.  
Si elle avait pu crier de joie, elle l'aurait fait, mais ce n'était pas le moment de se faire repérer, il fallait à présent qu'elle retrouve Hyun, une chose plutôt difficile vue qu'elles sont parties dans une direction opposé, se penchant vers l'un des côté murs pour observer si la voie et libre, elle se retrouva sans qu'elle ne comprenne, le dos collé contre le mur, les bras attaché au-dessus de sa tête, tout ce qu'elle aperçut au début n'était qu'un torse de couleur blanc, puis ce fut un parfum d'homme et des cheveux blanc comme la neige, devant elle se trouvait Toshiro qui arborait un sourire taquin.

-Comme on se retrouve, tu pensais pouvoir me berner ?  
-Je l'ai pourtant fait pour tes soldats.  
-Tu crois ? S'amusa-t-il  
-Qui te dis que je n'ai pas fait exprès de les envoyer ailleurs. Continua le capitaine

Karin ne prenait pas le temps de répondre à Toshiro, elle admirait le changement qu'avais subit le garçon, il était bien plus grand, il devait la dépasser d'une tête et demi, la faisant arrivé en dessous de son menton, il avait toujours ce visage fin et long, et ses yeux avaient changé, ils étaient toujours aussi bleus, mais ils avaient pris une nouvelle allure, ils étaient moqueurs, enjôleurs. Karin faisait bien face à un homme et que cet homme, était Toshiro. Il était magnifique.  
Ses yeux descendirent le long de son uniforme observant la peau nue du capitaine, elle pouvait voir la moitié de son torse, sa musculature.  
Soudain, son menton se fit relever, le doigt posé sous celui-ci, Toshiro s'amusait avec la jeune fille. Il l'avait vu se mordre les lèvres plus d'une fois en l'admirant, ce qui lui plaisait assez, signe que Karin aimait bien le nouveau Toshiro, même un peu trop, ce qui le fit rire. Lui non plus ne devait pas se le cacher, il avait lui aussi regardé Karin, mais ça elle ne l'avait pas vu. Une peau parfaite, douce et blanche, des yeux bleus, des lèvres pulpeuses colorées d'un rouge foncé qui faisait ressortir sa couleur de cheveux, sa chevelure soyeuse dont il avait une envie irrésistible de passer une main à l'intérieur, un corps de femme, de longue jambe, des formes qui lui plaisaient.

-Je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à regarder. Taquina Karin

Croisant ses bras qu'elle avait pu récupérer, Toshiro lui fit un sourire. S'il lui refaisait ce sourire, elle allait fondre.

-Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda le capitaine  
-Acheter du lait.  
-Ne te fiche pas de moi. Rit le blanc  
-Mais je ne me fiche pas de toi, tu voulais la vérité, la voici.

S'approchant de la brune, il posa un de ses bras près de sa tête, collant presque son front contre celui de son adversaire qui fut obligé de détourner le regard une nouvelle fois du torse musclé du capitaine pour plonger son regard dans ses yeux.

-Bien, admettons le, avec qui étais-tu ?  
-Ma sœur.  
-Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?  
-Secret.  
-Tu sais que je le saurais un jour.

-Je te laisse le plaisir de l'apprendre.

Il fallait le dire, entre les deux personnes, ils y avaient un jeu de séduction et aucun d'eux ne le cacher.

-Combien être vous dans ta nouvelle famille ? Questionna-t-il en prenant une des mèches de la jeune fille  
-Tu verras. Chantonna-t-elle en souriant  
-Pourquoi es-tu avec eux ?  
-Mon père.  
-Ton père ?  
-Oui, allez, je vais être gentille, je vais te donner une info pour que tu ne rentres pas bredouille chez toi. Mon père biologique se nomme Stayforld et c'est lui qui dirige l'Enfer.  
-Dis-moi-en plus.  
-Non, tu en sais déjà assez, je trouve.

Un nouveau sourire s'étira sur le visage du capitaine qui ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Tu as bien changé. Continua-t-il en l'observant  
-Tout comme toi, les années sont passées, on est devenus adultes.  
-Pourquoi es-tu partie ?

Cette fois, le capitaine colla son front contre celui de la brune qui ne recula à aucun moment.

-C'est parce que je ne venais pas assez souvent te voir. Se moqua Toshiro  
-Peut-être. S'amusa-t-elle  
-Tu veux tuer ta-...Yuzu.  
-Tu as bien fait de changer, personne ne sais ce qu'il s'est passé réellement, c'est entre elle et moi, peut être qu' Ichigo et Isshin le savent.  
-Raconte-moi alors.  
-Comme tu voudras. Elle m'a fait souffrir en couchant avec Jinta.

Soudain, le visage du capitaine devint plus froid savoir que Karin était en couple avec ce type, ne le rendait pas heureux, ce que remarqua la brune.

-Tu es jaloux ?

Toshiro laissa un soupir d'amusement passait entre ses lèvres avant de regarder Karin qui souriait.

-Désoler, je ne joue pas à ce jeu.  
-Ha bon, et tu joues auquel ?  
-À aucun, mais si tu continues comme ça, je risque de l'inventer.  
-Je m'excuse, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir y participer, je suis attendue quelque part.  
-Dommage, ils vont devoir t'attendre longtemps, car je vais te ramener avec moi.  
-Tu crois ?  
-Tu as aucune chance de partir, admet le Karin, en ce moment, j'ai plus de force que toi.

Toshiro avait peut-être raison, mais la séduction qu'ils avaient entamée allait l'aider, se rapprochant du visage du capitaine, qui l'a regardé faire, elle effleura la joue de celui-ci avec ses lèvres.  
Il essaya tant bien que mal à ne pas faiblir mais quand elle posa ses lèvres sur sa joue, il ne put se contrôler, prenant le visage de la jeune fille entre ses mains, il colla ses lèvres contre les siennes. Bien qu'elle fût surprise au début, elle lui répondit. Karin sentit les mains de Toshiro descendre sur le bas de son dos, la ramenant vers lui pour continuer leurs baisers qui s'enflammaient de plus en plus. Karin profita de cette inconscience pour que Toshiro prenne sa place contre le mur, sur un dernier baiser, elle se retira de l'emprise du garçon.

-À bientôt Toshiro.

Sous un claquement de doigts, un portail s'ouvrit derrière elle, elle adressa un dernier regard au capitaine avant de traverser.  
Lorsqu'elle arriva en Enfer, un sourire était étalé sur ses lèvres, Hyun courut jusqu'à elle.

-Te voilà, je me demandais où tu étais passé.  
-J'échappais à un shinigami.  
-Ha bon t'es sûre, car tu as les lèvres plutôt gonflées et la moitié de ta rouge lèvre est partit.  
-Ferme là.

Sur tout le chemin, Hyun ne cessait de poser des questions à sa sœur jusqu'à ce que celle-ci s'arrête.

-Hyun ?  
-Hm  
-On a oublié le lait.  
-Et merde ! Hurlèrent à l'unisson

* * *

**Je tiens à précisé que pour la dernière partie j'ai foiré, parce que pour la suite je n'ai AUCUNE idée. Alors prions pour que le cerveau débile que je transporte m'aide.**

**On se revoit très vite pour le chapitre suivant, espérons. **

**Kiss de Queen Fox **

**Review ? **


	6. Prisonnière !

**Hey Hey ! **

**...Bon ça fait quoi 3 mois ? **

**Ca va pas très long... Ok si en fait. Mais comme je l'avais dit, pour chapitre je n'avais aucune idée et puis entre mes vacances et mon petit voyage dans les sillons de maïs, je peux vous dire que j'étais assez fatigué. **

**Mais me voilà avec ce chapitre ! **

**Avant tout place aux commentaire !**

**Yashiro: **Karin et Hitsugaya, tu n'as pas finis d'en entendre parlé et justement, ce chapitre va annoncer beaucoup de choses, amis je ne te laisse voir tout ça ;)

Merci pour ton review ;D

**emilie33110: **Merci beaucoup et bien après trois mois de dure séparation entre mon imagination et moi, nous revoilà ensemble x)

Grâce a ce chapitre j'ai pas mal d'idée mais je sais pas quand je posterais la suite...

Merci pour le commentaire :D

**loukarin:** Ne t'inquiète pas, il va y en avoir de la tension sexuelle. Dans ma tête, ils sont tout le temps dans leur petit jeu de séduction ;)

Pour ce qui est de Toshiro et le rouge à lèvre, je pense qu'on va en entendre encore parlé, malgré qu'il énonce dans ce chapitre les petits méfaits de la couleur, il n'en parle pas plus que ça, mais ne t'inquiète, l'histoire va revenir.

Merci pour le review :)

**Fin des réponses ! **

**Place au chapitre ;)**

* * *

-Tu cours et tu ne te retournes pas ! Hurla la voix de la jeune fille  
-Karin. Pleura la petite  
-Prima, fais-moi confiance. Ramène ça à notre père, j'arriverais à m'en sortir.

Plus le bruit de pieds s'intensifia plus Karin stressait pour la vie de sa jeune sœur. Prenant le visage de Prima entre ses mains, elle lui embrassa le front et la poussa vers l'avant.

-Retourne à la maison, le plus vite possible.

Comprenant qu'il était impossible d'emmener avec elle son aîné, Prima lança un dernier regard à la brune et se mit à courir en voyant au loin un groupe de shinigami armée jusqu'au dent.  
Karin, quant à elle, suivait du regard sa petite sœur jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse à un carrefour.  
Tout ça était à cause de cette mission.  
Son père voulait quelque chose, mais il n'a jamais révélé à sa famille ce que c'était, alors ses enfants l'écoutaient, car il leur disait à chaque fois que c'était pour leur bien.  
C'est ce jour-là que Stayforld décida de commencer, il envoya alors Karin et Prima pour une première intervention, ce n'était que du repérage pour le moment. S'infiltrer dans la Soul Society était devenu un jeu d'enfant.  
L'objet que voulait son père était dans la forêt, dans un grotte, caché de tout le monde.  
Après plusieurs heures de recherche intensive, c'est derrière une cascade que les filles la trouvèrent, mais elles comprirent très vite, que les shinigamis étaient au courant de la cachette, car sur l'une des parois se trouvaient le symbole de la deuxième division, celle de Soi Fon.  
C'est alors que l'alarme retentit dans toute la Soul Society, les filles devaient prendre l'objet avec elles, sinon, le retrouver serait impossible si on le change d'endroit.

Karin veilla sur l'entrée tandis que Prima Rose se dépêcha de prendre l'immense bâton qui était planté dans la roche, l'enfant était doté d'une force sur humaine comme le géant de la maison qui portait le nom de Zoom. L'arrachant de son piédestal, Prima monta sur le dos de Karin et l'ancienne Kurosaki commença une folle course à travers les rues du Rukongai.  
Comme à leur dernière visite, toutes les âmes errantes rentrèrent chez elle, à l'abri des deux filles.  
Mais cette fois, la Soul Society c'était préparé, tous les capitaines étaient à leur trousse.  
C'est pour ça que Karin avait décidé de se livrer à la place de Prima.

Très vite, les Shinigamis l'encerclèrent.

-Il est peut-être temps que l'on sorte, laisse-nous nous amuser ? Murmura une voix de serpent  
-Oui, laisse-nous donc nous en occuper, cela fait plusieurs jours que nous n'avons pas senti l'air extérieur. Continua une autre  
-Ce n'est pas encore le moment, attendez encore. Répondit Karin dans sa tête

Il n'était pas encore temps pour la brune de libérer ses pouvoirs, le jour J viendra très vite et c'est à ce moment-là, qu'elle montrera de quoi elle est capable.  
Levant les mains en l'air, elle se rendit aux Shinigamis qui furent assez surpris, par chance aucun membre de son ancienne famille n'était présent, même Toshiro.

-Comme on se retrouve. Salua une voix pleine de sarcasme  
-Bonjour Soi Fon. Rit la brune  
-Ne t'amuse pas trop, car tu vas aller en prison et tu vas y rester pendant un moment !  
-Chouette, j'adore les endroits lugubres où ça pue l'urine.

La colère monta pour la capitaine de deuxième division, mettant les menottes à l'ancienne Kurosaki, elle enfonça son genou dans le creux de son dos pour la faire avancer. Si Karin n'avait pas l'air effrayer à l'extérieur, à l'intérieur, elle se posait une unique question, comment allait-elle s'en sortir ?  
Quoi que, elle a peut-être une idée, elle pourrait reproduire la même chose que sous le pont, mais seulement si Toshiro est de la partie.

* * *

Prima avait du mal a respirer, mais savoir que Karin était encore là-bas et faites prisonnière l'inquiété. Passant devant les gardiens de l'enfer, elle continua sa route pour tomber sur Grimmjow qui s'amusait comme d'habitude à embêter les condamnés. Voyant les larmes de Prima, l'Hollow s'arrêta.

-Prima que ce passe t-il ?

L'enfant lui tomba dans les bras épuisée et en pleur.

-C'est Karin.  
-Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?! S'inquiéta le bleue  
-Ils l'ont attrapé.

C'est sous la vitesse de son grand-frère qu'ils atteignirent le manoir en moins de deux. Appelant toute la famille de leur voix en détresse, en une seconde tout le monde était réunis et inquiet de la situation.  
Après les explications de l'enfant, c'est le père de famille qui prit la parole.

-As-tu le bâton ?  
-Oui. Avoua l'enfant en le tendant à son père  
-Très bien. Félicita-t-il  
-Et Karin ?! Hurla Hyun  
-C'est ma fille, elle est forte, elle s'en sortira toute seule. Préparez-vous pour la prochaine mission. Annonça-t-il avant de partir  
-Quoi ?! Cria Fay

* * *

Karin fut placé dans la prison et il fallait le dire ce n'était pas le luxe, cela faisait bien 10 minutes qu'elle y était, et elle s'ennuyait déjà. Ses zanpakutos lui ont été enlevé mais, ses idiots de Shinigamis les ont placé juste devant elle, alors elle pouvait communiquer avec eux.  
Les capitaines avaient dû se réunir, car un shinigami assez maigre était passé en courant annonçant une réunion.  
Alors que la brune fermait les yeux petit à petit, une voix douce et bégayante la réveilla.

-B-bonjour. Hésita la personne

Derrière les grilles se trouvait un garçon brun aux cheveux qui lui arrivait aux joues, il avait d'immenses yeux bleus, sa frange lui encadrait le visage, il portait notamment une énorme trousse dans le dos.  
Il avait l'air naïf, ça ne serait pas difficile de le duper, même un aveugle aurait compris que ce garçon n'avait jamais combattu de sa vie, alors même si Karin avait les mains bloquées, ses pieds pouvaient lui servir. Mais devant la tendresse et la gentillesse de ce garçon, l'ancienne Kurosaki ne lui ferait jamais de mal.

-Je suis Hanataro Yamada, je viens de la 4e division, je viens voir si tu n'es pas blessé. Annonça-t-il  
-Je ne suis pas blessée, tu peux repartir. Dit calmement Karin

La brune fut assez étonnée de ce que fit le gamin, celui-ci resta planter là, avec son visage radieux

-Désolé de ma curiosité, mais qu'elle est ton nom ?  
-Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ?  
-Car c'est moi m'occuper de toi, le temps que tu restes ici, et c'est plus marrant de connaître la personne.  
-Tu n'as pas peur que je te tue quand j'en aurais l'occasion.

Le garçon se mit à se gratter la tête nerveusement, il détourna la tête des yeux de la jeune prisonnière. Karin ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Je m'appelle Karin. Annonça-t-elle  
-Karin ?! Hurla le shinigami  
-La petite sœur d'Ichigo Kurosaki ?!  
-Je ne suis pas réellement sa sœur, mais plutôt sa demi-sœur.  
-Oh. C'est toi qui a attaqué ces shinigamis la dernière fois ?  
-Oui, maintenant, tu as un peu plus peur ?  
-Non pas vraiment, tu as l'air plutôt gentille.  
-Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités. Tu veux un conseil ?  
-Fuis tant qu'il est encore temps, ma famille va bientôt arriver et ce que nous avons fait n'est rien comparer à ce qui va arriver.  
-Pourquoi faites vous ça ?

Karin s'arrêta, ne sachant quoi répondre au médecin.

-Tu n'en as aucune idée ? Demanda-t-il surpris  
-Nous faisons que suivre les ordres de mon père.

Alors que Hanataro allait continuer, des pas de shinigamis arrivèrent poussant le garçon sur le côté. Ouvrant la porte de la cellule, deux d'entre eux prirent la jeune fille par les menottes, mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que Karin est assez souple. Poussant sur ses pieds, la jeune fille prit entre ses jambes la tête de l'un des shinigamis et donna un coup sec, faisant voler l'homme à terre, mais la jeune fille ne fut pas assez rapide, et plusieurs hommes entrèrent dans la cellule pour la reprendre en main.  
Quelques seconde plus tard, elle se retrouvait dans les rues à chantonner pour agacer Soi Fon qui était venu la chercher, c'était un véritable plaisir de voir la jeune femme hurlait.

-C'est très joli chez vous. S'amusa Karin  
-Tais-toi et avance. Ordonna la capitaine  
-Ça t'arrive de sourire ? Ricana la brune  
-Amuse-toi tant que tu peux, c'est l'heure de ton jugement.  
-J'ai hâte de revoir mon ancienne famille.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un immense bâtiment, sous l'ordre de Soi Fon, on ouvrit les portes, et c'est là que Karin sut qu'elle allait s'amuser.  
Sur ses côtés, les capitaines étaient tous alignés, elle en connaissait que très peu. Elle vit alors Isshin, Ichigo, Yuzu qui bizarrement était présente et surtout Toshiro qui avait son air froid.

-Génial les gars, vous m'avez déroulé le tapis rouge, je suis honoré ! Ricana Karin

Il n'eut aucun rire a part celui de Rangiku qui salua dès le début la brune, mais se fit arrêter par son capitaine qui souriait malicieusement en voyant pour la première fois Karin en kimono.

Elle portait encore son vêtement, ses épaules étaient dénudées par le tissu, les manches étaient tombés en dessous, le kimono partait en angle sur la poitrine de la jeune fille laissant apercevoir une partie de ses formes, pour le reste, le vêtement étaient long et ample, il épousait parfaitement les formes du buste de Karin. En bas, il y avait une immense ouverture qui laissait entrevoir jusqu'au genou de la belle.  
Encore une fois Toshiro se laissa tenter par le charme de Karin, et faisait abstraction de ses méfaits.  
Ne voulant rester plus longtemps debout, la jeune fille se mit sur ses genoux.  
Cette fois Rangiku rit de la situation, elle voyait les yeux de son capitaine suivre le tissu qui s'enroulait autour du corps de la brune, à présent toutes ses formes étaient visibles. Le capitaine de dixième division tapa sèchement la main de son lieutenant qui se moquer de lui, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qui lâché du regard la brune, justement celle-ci remarqua les observations du jeune homme, tournant ses yeux vers lui, elle suivit son regard qui se posa sur son fessier. Un sourire en coin naquit sur les lèvres de Karin.

-Karin. Appela la voix du premier capitaine qui se nommait Kyôraku  
-Super, vous connaissez mon prénom, comme ça, j'aurais pas à me présenter. Se réjouit la brune  
-Cesse d'être arrogante. Ordonna Toshiro

Toute l'assemblé sauf certaine personne ne mirent à ricaner en voyant la jeune fille lever son majeur fièrement devant le capitaine qui fronça les sourcils. Mettre la honte à Toshiro, fait !

-Que fais-tu ici ? Continua Kyôraku avec un sourire  
-Mission. Dit elle en regardant l'intérieur de la salle, ne portant aucun intérêt à la discussion  
-Sais-tu ce que tu as volé ?  
-Nop, m'en fiche.  
-Alors pourquoi l'avoir pris.  
-Mon père.  
-Pourriez-vous me faire une phrase ?  
-Si vous voulez. C'est mon père qui m'a demandé de vous voler ce bâton dont je n'ai aucune connaissance et il faut le dire, je m'en fous complet.  
-Au fait si vous voulez des précisions ou même des informations, démerdez-vous. Chantonna-t-elle  
-Karin, ce bâton est plus important que vous le croyiez.  
-Cool.  
-Karin, réponds correctement où tu ne sortiras pas de cette salle ! Hurla une voix

La brune se mordit la lèvre de rage et de colère, sa tête pivota vers la personne. C'était Ichigo qui venait de lui faire la morale.

-Mais quand vas-tu assimiler que je ne veux plus entendre ta voix, tu ne fais que monter ma colère. Je n'ai pas à obéir à tes ordres, tu n'es rien pour moi, alors ferme là et laisse moi en vivre en paix ! Articula-t-elle

Le roux sortit de son rang et empoigna sa demi-sœur, il était rempli de colère tout comme elle.

-Je te dis ça pour ton bien !  
-Si tu voulais mon bien, tu devrais disparaître de ma vue comme tu l'as fait durant ses dernières années, me laissant avec cette chose qui est ta sœur !  
-C'est ta sœur aussi !  
-Tu veux rire, j'espère, ce n'est qu'un parasite que j'écraserais un jour au l'autre. Menaça-t-elle de rage  
-J'adore cette enfant. Souffla Byakuya à Rukia

-Ose faire ça et tu te trouveras en face de moi !  
-Ichigo. Appela la voix fluette de Yuzu caché derrière son père  
-Oh toi ferme là ! Hurla Karin avant de se retourner vers Ichigo  
-Très bien, alors auras tu le courage de me tuer, car moi, je l'aurais.

Sous ses dernières paroles, Kyoraku demanda à ce que l'on amène Karin dans une cellule plus confortable, vu que la jeune fille n'avait pas l'air d'être si dangereuse que ça pour le moment.  
La poussant à l'intérieur de sa cellule, on lui débarrassa de ses menottes, mais elle comprit très vite pourquoi, sa force s'était dissoute.  
S'allongeant sur son lit, elle resta pas mal de temps à regarder son plafond jusqu'à l'arrivée de Hanataro qui apportait son dîner.

-Salut, je t'amène ton repas.  
-Oh merci, je me demandais si je n'allais pas manger mon bras.  
-Tu as fait beaucoup de bruit, tout le monde ne parle que de toi. L'informa le garçon en restant devant la cellule  
-Ichigo qui a ramené sa fraise. Articula la brune en mangeant  
-Je te laisse, je crois que tu as de la visite.

Voyant le garçon partir, Karin haussa un sourcil se demandant de qui ça pouvait bien être. Mais elle reconnut très vite qui s'était.

-Oh merde. Jura-t-elle en tombant en arrière  
-Tu es irrécupérable. Insulta l'homme  
-Je sais. Affirma-t-elle en levant sa fourchette

Toshiro était devant elle, toujours son sourire taquin figé sur le visage, il avait vraiment changé.

-Que veux-tu ?  
-Kyoraku m'a fait une offre.  
-Ha, contente pour toi.  
-C'est à propos de toi, Karin. S'impatienta le capitaine  
-J'aime moins.  
-Il m'a demandé de te prendre chez moi.

La brune leva les yeux sur Toshiro et éclata dans un fou rire, elle se tordit sur elle-même.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Hurla-t-elle de rire  
-Tu crois que c'est une blague ?

Le visage de Karin se ferma en voyant le côté sérieux du blanc.

-Quoi ?!  
-Kyoraku m'a demandé de te prendre chez moi, car il pense que tu me fais confiance plus qu'aux autres et que tu pourrais m'en dire plus. De plus ma maison est bien plus sécurisé que cette vulgaire prison.

La brune se leva et vint se placer devant l'homme qui souriait d'un air séduisant.

-Voilà ce que tu as a savoir, je ne sais rien des plans de mon père, je suis juste ses ordres, point final.  
-Ok. Répondit le blanc  
-Mais tu viens quand même chez moi. Taquina-t-il  
-Dit donc Toshiro, je ne savais pas que cette scène sous le pont te manqué tant. Ricana la brune

-Tu ne peux même pas savoir. Justement, tu m'as laissé ton rouge à lèvres et mes hommes ont commencé à s'imaginer beaucoup de choses.  
-Quel dommage, ils sont loin de la réalité. Fit la moue Karin  
-Mais sache que je ne viendrais pas chez toi, je préfère rester ici et moisir avec les ra-  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Hurla la brune

En moins de deux Karin se retrouva sur les épaules du blanc, c'était assez gênant à savoir que tout le monde allait les voir comme ça et surtout que ce capitaine avait son postérieur juste a coté de son visage !

-Aidez-moi, cet homme va me faire du mal !

* * *

**Vous l'aurez compris, l'histoire entre Toshiro et Karin n'est pas fini. **

**Je pense que je vais faire deux saisons à cette histoire. Celle-ci va être plus dans l'action, la romance et le mystère. **

**Tandis que l'autre ça va être le bordel TOTAL ! Que des conneries mais bon, vous verrez ça. **

**Pour le prochain chapitre on va voir comment Karin se débrouille chez Toshiro mais n'oubliez pas, notre Hitsugaya a bien changé ;D**

**Kiss de Queen Fox **

**Review ?**


End file.
